


Captain's Treasure

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pirate Roy Mustang, Protective Roy Mustang, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: In order to find his missing brother Ed sneaks on Board of a ship. As he gets discouvered he finds out that it's a pirate ship, but Ed doesn't have to worry. The attractive Captain decides to take Ed under his wing.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, not beta read

Ed struggles against the strong hands that hold him. It takes several crew members to drag the kicking boy on deck and towards the Captain's quarters. He tries his best to get out of their grip, terrified of what is going to happen to him now that he has been discouvered. But all he manages is to stumble forward, right through the open door. Ed squeezes his eyes shut, expecting to fall down on the floor, but his fall is stopped by two strong arms that wrap around him and a muscular torso that he collides with face first. Ed's fingers dig into the fabric of the white linen shirt with the low V neck, which the person who is holding him is wearing. Slowly he raises his head and his gaze meets that of the most handsome man Ed has ever seen. His hair is black and ruffled, his eyes just as dark, his face is sort of round and clean shaven and he looks Ed up and down curiously. 

"Captain, we found this blind passenger behind a couple of barrels with fresh water.", a blond woman informs the man. She and a black haired man with glasses stay next to them, while the rest of the crew leaves the room. The Captain only nods to show that he heard her, he doesn't look at her though, his gaze is fixed on Ed. He loosens his grip on Edward until he can take a small step back from the Captain, though his hands stay on Ed's shoulders. "What is your name?", the Captain asks calmly. Ed gulps. He expected more anger from this man but if he is as relaxed as he seems, Ed might still have a chance. "Ed. My name is Edward.", Ed stutters, unsure of whether he has to fear for his life. "I am the Captain of this ship, my name is Roy Mustang. Tell me why you are here.", the Captain says. Ed is kinda pissed at him for talking to him in such a demanding tone, but he guesses it's still better than being thrown into the sea.

"It's just... I really have to get to Port Royal and couldn't find any other way to get there than sneak onto a ship.", Ed explains, hoping this amount of information will satisfy the Captain, however a frown appears on the man's handsome features. "We aren't sailing to Port Royal, at least not directly. We will likely get there at some point but in the close future we will cruise through the carribbean and occasionally land at smaller spots.", Mustang explains. Ed's eyes widen with shock and he gasps quietly. "But...but the officer at the harbour told me this ship was going to sail to Port Royal for trading purposes.", he stutters, almost accusingly. "That's what I told him when he asked because I couldn't tell him we were going to make a detour to rob some ships first.", the Captain explains. Ed blinks in confusion. "You're Pirates?", he asks and Roy simply nods. Ed drops his head in frustration and has to fight down the tears. "I will never find my brother, will I...", he mutters in shock. 

Ed doesn't notice Roy gesturing to the two crew members to leave but the slam of the door behind them makes raise his head and look around in surprise. He's just about to ask what is going on when he gets startled by two calloused hands gently cupping his face. Roy Mustang steps closer to Ed who can't stop fidgeting and stuttering. He tries to ignore the blush that creeps over his cheeks as Mustang curiously observes his face up close. His thumps wipe over Ed's cheeks and he suddenly presses his nose into Ed's hair, sniffes and nuzzles it. "Wha...What are you doing?!", he stutters. He places his hands on Roy's chest and tries to push him away, doesn't manage to move him an inch though. Instead Roy takes Ed's hands into his own and squeezes them gently, observing the palms. Ed quickly pulls his hands away. "What is that about, you stupid pirate?! I'm not a cat or a Teddy bear that can be cuddled!", he yells. His face feels hot and the way Roy smiles at him doesn't help. "Relax, I just wanted to check something.", he says, turns on his heel and walks to the big round table. "Have a seat. Would you like some water? Or rum?", he asks while he takes two glasses. When Ed doesn't answer or even moves, he just pours water in both of them and pushes Ed to a chair. "Now tell me", Roy says and takes a seat next to Ed, "Why does a young noble man have to sneak onto a pirate ship to search for his brother?" 

Ed stares at him with wide eyes. "Your skin is pale and soft, you don't have to work outside. Your hair is smooth and silky, you have enough money to take good care of it. Your hands have seen pens but not swords or tools in your life. And you just made a comment about your brother. It's all really obvious.", Roy answers Ed's silent question and keeps gazing at him attentivly. Not knowing what to say Ed downs the glass of water. The next moment he can't stop talking anymore. He tells Roy about his little brother Alphonse who was sent to Port Royal by their father and who hasn't returned. He tells him about how he kept asking for the permission to follow his brother and how after he didn't get it, he decided to go alone and sneaked onto the ship. Roy listens without interrupting him or seeming bored.

When Ed finally reaches the end of the story, he realizes that now he has to find a way to make Roy let him stay on bord. With them being somewhere on the ocean there is no other place to him to go. So once he finishes, he searches his pockets for all the money he has with him and dumps it all onto the table as a form of payment for letting him stay on ord, but Roy barely glances at it before he says it's not enough. "Listen, Edward, I will help you if I can but I can't keep someone on bord of the ship just as a decoration. Although you would be perfectly fit for that job. When you stay here you have to work, that's always required. But I guess you haven't learned any of the work that needs to be done on a ship, have you?", Roy explains. "No, but I'm a fast learner.", Ed says but Roy doesn't seem satisfied with that. "Still it will take long until you learn anything. And besides the crew would need to take the time to teach you and in case of an emergency that isn't an option.", Roy mutters more to himself. He crosses his legs and puts the tips of his fingers together, forming a tent. For a moment both just stare at the floor deep in thoughts until finally Roy raises his voice again. "You can read and write, can't you? And do some math? Have you learned about how to navigate or how to read maps?", he asks and Ed nods.

"Excellent. Then you will be my personal assistent.", Roy decides with a smile. Ed blinks in surprise. He has never heard of Captains having assistents before. "You will help me with my work, I was getting really stressed lately but with you by my side it will be a little easier to handle everything. You can stay here and share my quarters and when were in Port Royal it's up to you what you want to do. Does that sound good to you?", Roy asks. Slowly a relieved smile spreads over Ed's face. "Aye, Captain. That sounds good.", he agrees and Roy shakes his hand. "Very well then, Edward, welcome in Bord of our beautiful ship, welcome on bord of the Royed."


	2. Chapter 2

Ed felt as if his head was buzzing with all of the new informations he had to process. Roy was giving him a tour around the ship, showed him everything and introduced him to everyone. Since Ed had never been taught about how ships worked and what kind of work had to be done on them, it was all very new to him. What surprised him was that this ship had been part of the navy’s fleet before Roy and his crew had made it a pirate ship but Roy didn’t explain anything about that.

In general the ship’s crew surprised Ed positivly. They didn’t discriminate and were very friendly, both to each other and to Ed. Still Ed suspected that the main reason no one dared to make a mean comment at him was the Captain’s hand resting on his back. Roy didn’t let go of him as if he feared Ed might fall over bord any moment. It seemed kinda ridiculous to Ed, after all he didn’t need a Babysitter, but still he didn’t comment on it. Roy’s hand was warm and reassuring and so was the smile he gave him.

Once they were done with the tour they made a break next to the steering wheel which was currently in the hands of the black haired man with glasses whom Ed had seen earlier. Roy introduced him as Maes Hughes, the second in command. He explained to Hughes why Ed was here and that he had arranged with Ed that he would stay and the man gave Ed a surprised look. “Your brother is missing? That’s tough. But still I’m certain you will find him.”, he said and placed one of his hands on Ed’s shoulders symphatically. Roy chuckled. “Maes can relate to the feeling of missing a family member because he has a wife and a daughter.”, he explained. “Yes and they’re both amazing!”, Hughes shouted excitedly and began to tell Ed about his family without a break. Roy just sighed and took the steering wheel in his place.

Hughes kept talking and talking and Ed started to think he was going to fall asleep while standing. It was sweet how much Hughes loved his wife and daughter but at some point he just couldn’t listen anymore. Roy noticed this and stopped Hughes. “I will show Ed my collection of maps. If you’ll excuse us.”, he said, placed his hand on Ed’s back and walked back to the Captain’s quarters with him. It really was quite the collection of maps he had there. His shelves were stuffed with them but also with all sorts of other papers and with navigation devices as for example sextants and compasses.

Ed couldn’t focus anymore. It was already evening and it had been a long day. “You can go to sleep if you want to.”, Roy suggested and gestured to the bed just a few meters away from the table at which he himself sat down. Ed was a little hesistant at first. It was Roy’s bed after all. And Roy himself was sitting here and reading papers. Since Roy himself still didn’t seem to find anything weird about it Ed just ignored his irritated feeling and walked to the bed on the edge of which he sat down. He took of his boots, his belt and his vest. The white linen shirt he was wearing was a little big on him and slid down his shoulders while he opened his braid and combed through the golden strands with his fingers. Ed shook his head and his hair billowed behind him. With a content sigh he stretched his arms into the air. Things had settled nicely. He could even sleep peacefully now. The last few nights which he had spent on the wooden floor had been very uncomfortable.

Ed let himself drop backwards onto the bed, stretched some more and arched his back before he lay down completely. His hair was fanned out on the pillow and the smell of Roy that hung in the bedding filled Ed’s nose. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of it, then he opened his eyes again and noticed that Roy was gazing at him. Ed lifted his torso up halfways and leaned on his elbows. “What’s wrong?”, he asked and cocked his head curiously. Roy flinched as if he had been caught doing something forbidden and he quickly looked back to the papers in front of him. “Nothing. Don’t mind me. Make yourself comfortable.”, he murmured.

Ed shrugged and rolled onto his left side. Closing his eyes he tried to relax which worked better than he had expected. The quiet rustling of paper and Roy’s breath seemed somehow louder in the silence that settled now but Ed didn’t mind. Roy’s presence was somehow soothing. It didn’t take long until Ed dozed off. However he was still half awake when the bed dipped under Roy’s weight. He didn’t lie down as close to Ed as the size of the bed would have excused but close enough so Ed’s hair touched his face. Roy allowed himself to stroke through the soft strands very gently and only one time before he pulled his hand back and settled to sleep next to Ed, who he thought was already asleep. Since Ed was facing away from Roy, he couldn’t see the blush on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ed woke up the next morning, his face was pressed against a muscular, broad chest. He could even hear Roy’s heart beat, it was soothing. Roy himself had wrapped his arms around Ed and pressed his nose into Ed’s hair, inhaling his scent while he slept. Ed felt the heat wash over his cheeks but he tried to ignore it. Giving in to the warm feeling of lying in the captain’‘s arms, so safe and protected, he let his eyes dropped close again and let himself doze back to sleep. He placed one of his hands on Roy’s stomach. Since Roy didn’t wear a shirt, Ed could clearly feel his abs and traced them with his fingers. He could feel scars and muscles and the soft skin of the strong man that held him like the most precious thing on earth and it made his heart beat faster. Quickly Ed pulled his hand back, feeling somehow embarrassed to react in such a way. At least the Captain hadn’t noticed it since he was still asleep. This didn’t last long though, Roy soon woke up but he didn’t exactly hurry to let go of Ed and get out of bed.

Once they finally got out of bed, every day life began. Ed quickly realized that Roy had been right with his assumption that it would have taken really long for him to learn how to handle the work on a ship. He needed some time just to learn how the parts of a ship were called and how the mechanic behind setting sails and such worked. He did proof his words, that he was a fast learner and he also showed how eager he was to learn things, but still it took long and Ed came to the realization, that he was quite useless so far. If it hadn’t been for Roy’s idea to make him his assistent, he couldn’t have gotten a job on bord. Not that being his assistent made Ed any less useless, his guess was, that Roy had actually made him his company but had called it differently. Most of the time he was just following Roy around like a duckling and was chatting with him. Although Ed found that he was a bit of an idiot, he enjoyed being around him, not just at night, when he held him and pretended that he only did so when he was unconcious.

And Roy wasn’t the only enjoyable comapny. Ed found himself making friends with the crew very soon. Especially the ones who were close with Roy were quick to have nice chats with Ed, teach him something when they had time or listened to him when he told them about something. It didn’t take Ed too long to notice that there was something about them that made them different from the rest of the crew. Apart from them knowing each other for very long, each of them could read and write and handle weapons excellently. The rest of the crew however hadn’t learned such things that well. Most of them had been quite poor people, some were former slaves who had escaped and there were a few women who had escaped their abusive husbands. Only a handful of the crew, aside from Mustang and his friends, could read and write and they had learned how to handle weapons on the streets or through other pirates. When Ed asked Roy about it, he didn’t want to explain that at first but finally he admited that he and his friends used to be soldiers of the royal navy.


	4. Chapter 4

“Looks like there is no wind at all right now.”, Hughes said, holding his hand up in the air. He dropped it back onto the steering wheel and sighed. “I guess we have to sit around and wait for the wind to come back.”, he said and looked to Roy. The captain was currently braiding a few strands of Ed’s loose hair and didn’t seem to be listening. Hughes poked Roy’s cheek and made him look up in confusion. “Did you hear what I just said?”, he asked. Roy frowned and pushed his hand away. Then he ran both hands through Ed’s hair. “Something about your daughter being cute?”, he guessed. “He was talking about the lack of wind.”, Ed told him, rolling his eyes. Maybe it had been a mistake to allow Roy to touch his hair. He absolutly loved Ed’s golden mane.

“Ah, right. Well, can’t be helped. We will have to wait but that’s not so bad. We can use the time.”, Roy said, placed a hand on Ed’s back and led him to a free spot on deck while Hughes followed them. “Ed, have you been taught to fight with a sword before?”, Roy asked. “I did have some fencing lessons.”, Ed answered. Roy shook his head. “That’s just stiffly standing around and doing so called Gentlemen’s sport. In a real fight this isn’t useful at all.”, Roy explained and drew his sword. Hughes did the same and they both held the sword so that the sharp side of the blade pointed upwards, not downwards like in a real fight, and they were less likely to hurt each other.

They demonstrated a little mock fight and Ed quickly realized what Roy meant. They moved way different than in any fencing class and aimed at different spots. Sometimes they attempted to use their fist or kick the other. In a real fight they would have killed each other multiple times once they were done. Roy offered a hand to Ed. “Come here.”, he said and Ed took his hand, letting him pull him close. Roy gave Ed his sword and showed him how to stand correctly. He gently corrected Ed’s posture with his hands while standing right behind him like a shadow. His hands ran over Ed’s body gently pushing or pulling, until he was satisfied with Ed’s position. Then he placed one hand on Ed’s hip and the other on Ed’s hand which held the sword, correcting his grip and quietly telling him how to swing the sword and how to defend himself. His mouth was close enough to Ed’s ear so he got tickled by his breath.

Half the time Roy sticked close to Ed, before he finally let him try some fighting moves with Hughes alone and just watched from some distance. Despite his tendency to distract Ed with the proximity he wasn’t that bad of a teacher. In the end Ed had gotten way better than before.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed held tightly onto the inside of Roy’s coat. Roy was standing right behind Ed, his chest and Ed’s back pressed together. Roy had opened his coat and closed it around Ed when the rain had started to share his warmth with the way smaller male. He rested his chin on top of Ed’s head and gazed at the horizon through binoculars. “You see anything?”, Ed asked, his voice muffeled through the coat that was buttoned up to his nose. “More clouds, darker clouds. Oh, and that was a lightning. Looks like there is a storm coming right at us.”, Roy answered concerned. He lowered the binoculars so Ed could look through them. “Your fisrt storm on sea.”, he mumbled into Ed’s wet hair. “Yeah, isn’t that exciting.”, Ed replied, sounding as concerned as Roy did. 

Roy gave the binoculars to Riza who stood next to them and unbuttoned his coat so Ed was free to move on his own. “Ed, as long as we have to deal with the storm you stay in my quarters.”, he ordered but Ed just frowned at him and didn’t move away from where he stood right in front of Roy. “Like hell I will stay inside. What am I supposed to do there?”, he asked. “Make sure the furniture doesn’t destroy itself, be careful of the books and most importantly not get washed over bord.”, Roy explained in his ‘I don’t want to repeat myself’ voice. Ed made small steps into the direction of the quarters but he was still not okay with this. Yes, he was inexperienced so a storm would be dangerous for him but it would be dangerous to anyone else too. 

“So I’m supposed to go to my room like a child while you and the rest handle this alone, huh? You might as well go over bord.”, Ed huffed but Roy just gave him a serious look. “Go to my quarters and stay there.”, he commanded and Ed just grimaced and obeyed. He slammed the door closed behind him and kicked the table as he walked through the room. Sometimes Roy was being an asshole but Ed couldn’t help being attached to this asshole. Sure, it bugged him that he was ordered to stay out of it but what really bothered him was the risk for Roy. Depending on how bad this storm was, he could simply stumble over bord and be gone for good just as easily. Ed would have rather stayed by his side but due to Captain Bastard’s stupid ordering around he slumped down on the bed instead and waited.


	6. Chapter 6

The thunder cracked right after every flash of lightning that illuminated the Captain’s quarters. It was by comparison a mild storm Ed realized. the ship could take the waves without shaking so much that Ed would loose his balance and fall down. Still the waves looked very big when Ed looked out of the window. It was dark outside. The grey ocean and the grey clouds seemed to merge in the horizon. Ed gulped. He couldn’t stop thinking and worrying about Roy who was on deck. Everyone else was there too but Ed’s thoughts were fixed on Roy. He was close to crying.

After a particularly high wave splashed against one of the windows a sob escaped Ed’s throat. Now his patience snapped. He ran to the door and flung it open. He wanted to get to Roy and the wind that smashed rain drops into his face wouldn’t stop him. Ed struggled but managed to close the door behind him and started searching for his stupid Captain. It was harder to walk on deck then it had been in Roy’s quarters. The wooden floor was wet and the wind pushed and pulled Ed around. 

Ed made his way in between hasty crew members that were running around. He stumbled to the steering wheel and as he had expected there he found Roy. “What are you doing? I told you to stay inside!”, Roy yelled at Ed over the wind. He was drenched in water and exhausted. “I’m not going to leave your side.”, Ed shouted back firmly. He gazed at Roy with fire in his eyes, demanding that he agree and let him. Roy looked at him for a moment in which all anger melted offf his face. Roy grabbed Ed’s hand and pulled him against himself. “You don’t get washed over board and you don’t let go of me.”, he ordered.

For the rest of the storm they were practically glued together. Neither let go of the other even for a minute. By the time the storm was finally over they were soaked and chilled to the bone and exhausted beyond speech. Arm in arm they made their way back into Roy’s quarters and redressed into dry clothes, facing backs to each other. Then they dropped into bed. “I was worried about you. You stubborn brat.”, Roy murmured, sounding as if he pouted, and pulled Ed into his arms. Ed hugged back tightly. “I was worried about you too. Stupid Bastard.”, he murmured back. Roy looked at him with a dopey smile. Ed tried really hard but he couldn’t help laughing. After they had laughed for a while they fell asleep together.


	7. Chapter 7

“And that one?”, Ed asked and stroked along a long thin scar on the left side of Roy’s chest. Roy looked down and then lay his head back onto the pillow. “An especially determined Captain of a trading ship. His scar from me looks bigger I bet.”, Roy explained. One of his hands was tugged under the back of his head, the other one, the one closer to Ed, played with Ed’s hair. 

Ed himself lay stomach down next to him on the bed. His gaze and hand moved to a big burning mark on the side of Roy’s stomach. “what about this one?”, he asked and stroked over it very gently, in case it still hurt. Though it looked too old to hurt. Roy frowned. this was one of the scars he didn’t have to look at to remember it, which let Ed know, that there was a story behind it.

“I don’t know anymore.”, he said. Ed pouted. “Meanie. Lying at me so obviously. Just tell me when you don’t want to talk about it.”, he said and moved his hand away from the burned scar, back up Roy’s chest. Roy looked at him surprised. “You can tell when I lie so easily? We certainly spend a lot of time together for you to notice things like that.”, he murmured. Ed cocked his head in irritation, and of course Roy’s gaze flicked to the movement of Ed’s hair.

“It’s very obvious. You make that face. The one you always use when you think a small lie is a bit better than the truth. It looks similar to the face you make when you don’t want to admit how much something worries you.”, Ed explained which made Roy look even more surprised. 

He sat up and pet Ed’s head. “You pay a lot of attention to me, huh?”, he murmured and smiled slightly. “That one is from when I got, let’s say kicked out of the Navy.”, he then said, pointing at the burned scar. “A former colleague of mine stabbed me and I wouldn’t have survived it if I hadn’t burned myself up like that.”, he explained. Ed said up and leaned his head against Roy’s shoulder. “Thank you for telling me.”, he said. Roy smiled and hugged him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was just a few days after the first thunderstorm when Ed saw land through Roy's binoculars. He got overly excited until Roy consulted his map and said that this wasn't the place where Ed's brother had wanted to sail to. This was Tortuga, a pirate island. They would make a stop there to refill their storage of water and food and to sleep on land for a night. Ed was disappointed but tried not to let it show. He didn't suceed though since Roy tried to cheer him up. He hugged Ed and promised him to get him the best food and warmest bath that Tortuga could provide.

Once they had landed Roy made his promise true. He found them the best tavern where they ate as much as they could and rented a room with a bath. That was something Ed looked forward to indeed. His skin felt sticky and scartchy from sweat and salt water. Once in their room Ed was quick to get his clothes of and step into the tub. He sighed as he sank into the warm water and his eyes dropped closed. He heard the quiet rustling of fabric. "Scoot over", Roy said and Ed felt his hands on his shoulders gently pushing him forward. 

Roy sat down behind Ed and stretched his legs out on the right and left side of Ed. He rested his chin on Ed's shoulder and sighed relaxed. "This is nice.", he murmured. Ed just nodded. He could feel the heat of his blush on his cheeks. Even just the thought of Roy being naked and so close to him made Ed feel dizzy. He couldn't deny that he found the Captain attractive. And why shouldn't he? He wasn't blind, of course would he be aware of Roy's good looks. The problem was that he reacted to it. And that Roy didn't seem to notice but searched for Ed's proximity instead.

Roy started massaging Ed's shoulders. "You're so tense. My poor dear. I will make sure you can relax.", he said. He massaged up and down Ed's shoulders, back and neck. It didn't take long for his fingers to find their way into Ed's hair. He gently massaged Ed's scalp and ran his fingers through the strands. "I must confess, I adore your hair. Almost as much as I adore the rest of you. So beautiful.", Roy murmured. His breath tickled Ed's neck.

Ed hid his reddened face behind his hands. "Stop it. You will make my head explode.", he said but Roy only chuckled. He hugged Ed from behind and pulled him closer until Ed's back leaned against Roy's chest. "But I do. I do adore you. Why shouldn't I admit it?", he asked and pressed his nose against Ed's cheek. Ed lowered his hands and looked up at Roy who gazed at him warmly. "You're a sap.", he murmured and leaned his head on Roy's shoulder. "And you're a beauty.", Roy replied and smiled brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, I'm running out of motivation to continue this fic.


	9. Chapter 9

Ed woke up in Roy’s arms as always. He didn’t find this weird at first but then he realized that they were still on Tortuga and the room they had rented had two beds. Apparently Roy had sneaked into Ed’s bed, probably only to cuddle him. Or maybe he was just too used to sharing his bed with Ed by now. Either way Ed didn’t mind being spooned by his Captain. It felt good to be held so gently. It took some time until Roy woke up too. Thinking Ed, who hadn’t moved, was still asleep, he sneaked out of the bed and into his own, confirming Ed’s theory.

Ed took a while longer just lying around until he pretended to wake up. He got dressed while Roy got up too. They both pretended that everything was normal. After they had had breakfast Roy suggested they enjoyed the morning sun and took a walk. As soon as Ed agreed Roy took his hand and lead him outside of the town and to the beach. 

They found a quiet spot where the waves washed over the sand in a steady rythm. It was far enough away from town so they were all alone among the palm trees. The sun rose slowly above the ocean, its’ rays painting the water in a caleidoscope of different colours. It looked more beautiful than any pictures Ed had ever seen of the sea. When he voiced that thought of course Roy had to compare it to him.

Ed frowned. “You always say such sappy things. Why do you do that?”, he wanted to know. Roy looked puzzled at the question. “I just said that you’re beautiful. Why shouldn’t I state the obvious? Is it that annoying?”, he asked back. Ed fidgeted on the spot. Roy was so sweet and attractive and still held his hand, which made it hard for Ed to not plain throw himself at him. “It’s bearable. But I don’t get why you do it.”, he said.

Roy chuckled and sat down in the sand, pulling Ed onto his lap. “I like it. I enjoy telling you how beautiful I find you and how much I adore you. It’s nice to voice my thoughts. It’s cute when you blush at me doing so. Why shouldn’t I?”, he explained. Ed couldn’t help blushing as he said that. He hugged Roy tightly, hiding his face in Roy’s shoulder. Roy gazed at Ed as he pet his head.

“I find myself wanting to kiss you.”, he said after a while. Ed’s head whipped up, his face flushed red. “You what?”, he asked, his voice an octave higher than usually. “I want to kiss you. Again, I’m just voicing my thoughts. Please don’t get mad.”, Roy said, sounding a bit meek. Ed blinked at him. He needed a moment to find his voice. “You mean that?”, he asked. Roy just nodded and lowered his gaze. “I shut have kept my mouth shut. I’m sorry. Please forget it.”, he murmured. “No way I’ll forget it, idiot! You can’t just expect me to forget that you want to... to kiss me!”, Ed yelled.

He grabbed Roy by the collar, yanked him closer and pressed his lips to Roy’s. The kiss just lasted a moment. It was over to soon for Roy to react, he was frozen in surprise, eyes opened wide. Ed got red as a tomato and hid his face against Roy’s chest. “Uh, you idiot. Making me an idiot too.”, he murmured embarrassed. Roy gently pet his head. “That was my first kiss.”, Ed admited. “I want more kisses.”, Roy said. He hooked his finger around Ed’s chin, raised it and pressed his lips to Ed’s. He did it gently and slowly. Their second kiss was nothing like the first and lasted longer. Just like the third and forth.


End file.
